Vincent si GapTek  JaDul
by zherlthsh
Summary: Cerita ttg Vincent...  dan ga jauh2 dari yang namanya HAPE!  gamau kalah dong ama author laen yg bikin story ttg Vincent dan hape :P   Warning inside, RnR? :D


Disclaimer : FF punyanya square enix , I own nothing XD

Genre : humor/parody : aslinya mw masukin ke genre gaje, tapi keanya ga ada, terpaksa deh masuk humor/parody, padahal ga lucu ini fic ._.

Rate : K+ aja deh

WARNING! OOC, garing, gaje, hancur, typo , bahasa gak baku "loe, gua end gitu (?) " dan hal buruk lainnya

Btw setting waktu + tempatnya saya bingung mao dimana, jadi tempatnya unknown nih maap ye -.-v

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Vincent Si GapTek-JaDul

Kalian semua pasti udah tau kan siapa itu Vincent? Yup, Vincent Valentine, anggota AVALANCHE itu, yang pake jubah warna merah, pake iket kepala ala pejuang '45, yang pendiem, dan yang paling gaptek dan jadul di AVALANCHE…

Gaptek dan jadul? Kenapa Vincent gaptek dan jadul? Yah coba deh kalian liat, pas dulu-dulu, anggota AVALANCHE udah pada punya hape, dia sendiri belom punya..

Memang sih, akhirnya Vincent punya hape, tapi…

.

.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Eh, jalannnya kok bercabang gini?" Kata Tifa abis ngeliat terowongan yang nyabang jadi tiga.

"Tauk deh, yang mbangun rada dodol kali?" Jawab Yuffie asal

"Udah-udah, gimana kalo kita mencar aja?" Usul Cloud

Anggota AVALANCHE serempak nganggukin kepala denger usul Cloud.

"Oke, jadi nanti Yuffie ama Barret ke arah kiri sono, Vincent ke kanan,gua ama Tifa ke tengah," perintah Cloud.

"Eh, Cloud… Sejak kapan lu jadi pemimpin? Ngatur-ngatur sendiri seenak jidat!" Protes Barret

"Lah? Secara, eike kan tokoh utama, yang paling cucok jadi pemimpin," Kata Cloud yang mendadak kebanci-bancian.

"Serah deh, " kata Barret sambil jalan ke arah kiri cepet-cepetan, keliatannya udah jijik dia sama Cloud.

"Yah, napa dia kok mukanya jijik gitu kayaknya pas liat gua? Ganteng gini.. Apa coba salah gua..?" Kata Cloud abis ngliat Barret yang cepet-cepetan kabur dengan ekspresi jijik di mukanya

"Lah, lu sih pake gaya kebanci-bancian…" jawab Tifa

"Iya ya.. Udah deh, cepetan mencar biar cepet selesai ini… Nanti kalo ada yang nemu jalannya, sms ato telpon gua ato Tifa ya.." Kata Cloud

"Oke!" Kata Yuffie

"…."

"Napa lu Cent? Mules?" Tanya Tifa yang keheranan liat Vincent diem aja.

Vincent Cuma geleng-geleng kepala

"Laper?" Tanya Tifa lagi

Si Vincent Cuma geleng kepala lagi

"Uhmm.. Kebelet pipis? Udah, pipis aja sono di pojokkan kalo kebelet.." Kata Tifa

"BUKAN WOI!" Kata Vincent setengah teriak, gara-gara sebel

"Lah terus kenapa?" Tanya Tifa yang udah bener-bener kebingungan liat tingkah Vincent

"Gua… Kaga punya hape.." Kata Vincent setengah bisik-bisik

"WHAT? HARI GENE KAGA PUNYA HAPE, GAPTEK, JADUL!" Kata Cloud,Tifa, dan Yuffie serempak

Vincent cuma diem aja

"Yaudah deh, Yuffie, lu ama Vincent aja deh ke arah kanan sono nyari jalan, nanti gua sms Barret deh, biar dia kalo udah nemu jalan bisa ngabarin gua," kata Cloud

"Oke, yuk Vincent," Kata Yuffie sambil ngajak Vincent .

.

.

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

.

.

Vincent lagi duduk di atas kasur di kamarnya. Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu masih bikin dia shock

"GAPTEK, JADUL!" JLEB! Kata-kata Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie itu nancep banget rasanya. Pengen rasanya bantah, tapi apa daya? Dia emang ga punya hape.

"Tapi, ada benernya juga kata-kata mereka –meski sakit juga gua dengernya sih—Masa orang sekeren gua kaga punya hape?" Kata Vincent dalam hati

"Oke, mumpung mereka pada pergi, gua hunting hape deh, pas pulang-pulang pamerin!" Tekad Vincent

.

Akhirnya Vincent mubeng-mubeng di kota nyariin hape. Tapi, ga ketemu-ketemu. Akhirnya nyari di kota tetangga, tapi ga nemu juga, sampe-sampe dia bela-belain pergi ke kota-kota laen yang jaraknya jauh-sangat (saking pengennya punya hape). Sampe akhirnya dia tiba di Ruins of Zanarkand *loh?*

Disana dia langsung nanya ama mas-mas yang kebetulan lewat

.

"Mas-mas… Kula nuwun, permisi.." Kata Vincent

"Ngomong apaan sih?" Tanya mas-mas tadi yang ga ngerti bahasa Jawa

"Eh, salah setel, sori-sori, maksud saya permisi," Jawab Vincent

"Oh… Kenapa ya?" Tanya si mas-mas lagi

"Ano.. Mau nanya, apa ada toko hape sekitar sini?

Si mas-mas tadi cengo

"Ya mana ada lah! Liat noh, ini Ruins of Zanarkand !" Kata mas-mas tadi

"Lah terus napa mas?" Tanya Vincent

"Masnya ini ngerti bahasa Inggris gak seh? Namanya Ruins ya RERUNTUHAN! MANA ADA TOKO WOI!" Bentak mas-mas tadi

"I..iya deh, mas. Makasih.." Kata Vincent yang setelah itu langsung ngeloyor pergi karena takut ama mas-mas tadi

.

Akhirnya Vincent muter-muter lagi, pergi ke macem-macem kota, tapi karena ga nemu-nemu hape juga, akhirnya dia mutusin balik.

Di tengah jalan…

.

GDUBRAAKK!

"Wataaooo! Sakit woi! Mata dimanaaa?" Kata seseorang yang abis ditubruk Vincent

"Sorrii Kaga sengaja! Suer deh!" Kata Vincent sambil minta maaf

…

"EH, WOI! SOB! UDAH LAMA GA KETEMU!" Kata orang yang ditubruk Vincent tadi, sambil ngerangkul Vincent

"EH! WOI! IYA APA KAB- EH! Tunggu! ASEM! Kita INI MUSUH WOI UBAN!" Kata Vincent setelah sadar orang tadi adalah Kadaj

"Eh, iya ding, salah dialog.." Kata Kadaj sambil nutup mulut pake dua tangan

"Lah, tumbenan lu jalan kaki? Mana itu motor?" Tanya Vincent heran, yah wajar, biasanya Kadaj nempel mulu ama motornya

"…Gua ditinggal ama sodara-sodara gua ke Bali *?* Yah, jadinya gua disini sendirian… Terus gua ga punya duit, ya gua gadai-in itu motor.." Jawab Kadaj dengan tampang melas

"Lah? Kok bisa? Apa hubungannya ga punya duit ama sodara seuban lu pergi ke Bali?" Tanya Vincent

"Yah kan kalo ada mereka, gua apa-apa nebeng. Bensin nebeng, makan nebeng, minum nebeng, serpis motor nebeng.. Lah kalo mereka pada pergi kan gua harus beli bensin sendiri, beli makan sendiri, serpis-serpis motor sendiri.. Duit gua abis deh .. Akhirnya ya gua gadai-in itu motor.. Eh pas waktunya gua harus bayar, belom juga dapet duit, yaodah, disita itu motor ama pegadaian.." Kata Kadaj yang akhirnya malah jadi curcol

"Kasian juga lu. Lu masih ada barang sisa apaan kek? Siapa tau gua butuh, gua beli, nah lu kan dapet uang.." Kata Vincent

"Ya ada sih hape…" Jawab Kadaj

"Nah! Gua beli dong hape lu! PLISSSSS! Berani bayar mahal deh!" Kata Vincent sambil memohon-mohon

"Seriusan? Tiga juta gil ye kalo gitu?" Kata Kadaj

"IYEEE! Nih duitnya!" Kata Vincent sambil ngasi duit tiga juta gil

"Oke, nih hapenya," Kata Kadaj sambil ngasi hapenya ke Vincent

"Biar butut-butut gini ga apa deh.." Kata Vincent dalem hati

.

.

_**-Akhirnya Vincent balik, mau pamer hape ke anggota AVALANCHE laen-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sementara itu..._

"WKWKWK, bego bener itu hantu! Gua tipu mau aja! Padahal gua disini emang lagi jalan-jalan, lagi bosen naik motor.. Eh, gua ngomong cerita boong ama pake muka melas dikit udah mau beli itu hape butut .. Tiga juta! Lumayan buat beli bb.." kata Kadaj sambil ngakak-ngakak sendiri

.

.

**_-Sore Harinya..-_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Kesambet apaan lu? Kok tumben senyam-senyum, Cent?" Tanya Cid yang kebingungan liat Vincent senyum-senyum sendiri

"LIAT NIH, GUA UDAH PUNYA HA~PE!" Jawab Vincent sambil nunjukin hapenya ke temen-temennya

"Ha? Kita semua udah pada pake BB ama iPhone lu masi pake begituan? Mending ga punya hape daripada pake begituan!" Kata Barret

"He?" Vincent cengo

"Emang ini om Vincent jadul ama gaptek banget! Marlene aja udah pake BB om!" Kata Marlene

"Udah, jangan pada ngejek.. Ngomong-ngomong itu hape lu beli berapa harganya, Cent?" Tanya Cloud

"Tiga juta mas brow.." Jawab Vincent

"WALUH! HAPE BEGITUAN HARUSNYA CUMA SERATUS RIBU! LU KENA TIPU CENT!" Kata Cloud sambil ngakak guling-guling

"WADUH! UBAN SIALAN!" Kata Vincent sambil keluar bar, mau ngejer si Kadaj dia

"WKWKWK! DASAR VINCENT SI GAPTEK-JADUL!" Kata anggota AVALANCHE serempak

.

**_-The End-_**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :D<p>

Ngomong2 saya ga bermaksud plagiat cerita-cerita laen loh, Cuma karena Vincent itu char fave saya, jadi saya ga mau kalah ama author laen, saya bikin deh fic tentang vincent dan hape :D Kenapa vincent dan hape? Abis emang vincent kelemahannya di hape, kalo ga sama hape, ide gaje saya ga muncul *malah curcol

Maaf juga kalo bnyk yg ga nyambung dan salah2 -_-

Akhir kata.. Repiu?

Vanir-vodhr


End file.
